Chapter 2
by shiva87
Summary: second chapter of Shiva's Secret


Chapter 2  
  
Standing outside 'Spencers', Chris waits for Shiva and her friends at the mall. Seeing Shiva arrive, a big smile quickly spreads his face and he embraces her in his arms. Giving her forehead a kiss, they walk into the store with Cheryl and Amelia following behind.  
Chris is a well built, very handsome young man. With light skin, cute hazel nut eyes and brown hair. He's a about a few inches taller then Shiva and only a year older then her. Cheryl is about the same height as Chris with pale skin, bright wavy red hair, skinny, and light blue eyes behind glasses. Amelia is Shiva's size with short light brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. The three friends have been best friends since 3rd grade. Shiva and Chris have been together for about a year.  
Amelia and Cheryl headed to the back of the store, while Shiva and Chrys stayed up front at the jewelry case filled with metal necklaces with skulls, dragons, swords, and crystals.  
"Oh wow! It's still here, I didn't expect it to last this long, cause its the best looking one in here." Said Shiva in amazement pointing to a necklace with a dragon wrapped around a small sword.  
"It's only twelve, do you want me to get it babe?" Asked Chris as he took out money from his pocket.  
Shiva replied rolling her eyes in annoyment, "Chris do not be buying me things that i don't need! You know how I feel about you buying me all this stuff." Chris frowned as he placed the money back into his pocket. The one thing Shiva couldn't stand about Chris was the way he constantly bought her unneccesary things.  
"Shiva! Come here and look at this!" Called Amelia from the back. Taking Chris's hand, Shiva lead to the back of the store to see Amelia and Cheryl looking at the globe lights. Amelia pointed to a rather small one that was on sale.  
"You should get that for your room. It'd look great especially with all your stars." Amelia said to Cheryl. Cheryl's room is filled with glowing stars, fantasy pictured border and candles everywhere.  
"Yeah Cheryl. It's cheap and you'll be able to have an awesome effect with your room." Shiva agreed looking at Cheryls interested face. As she picked it off the shelf she asked, "You think so? I mean I don't want to go overboard with my room, since I'll be moving out in a year."  
Shiva and Amelia both nodded in agreement and with that, Cheryl took it up to the counter.  
"Chris and I will wait outside, alright?" Said Shiva walking towards the entrance. Cheryl nodded and they left to the bench out into the mall.  
"So, how you been since the last time we were together?" Asked Shiva as she sat down. Chris sat down next to her and replied gently, "I've been busy with work up in Cleveland and college stuff. What about you? How's your karate classes coming along?" Placing a hand around her, he pulled Shiva onto his shoulder with a smile.  
"I'm doing pretty good, accually. Next weekend, I'm going for my green belt." Said Shiva laying her head on his shoulder. Chris rubbed her arm softly as he replied,  
"That's great, hun. Pretty soon you'll catch up to me, and may accually kick some butt." He grinned at his remark. Cheryl and Amelia, just then, came out and sat down next to Shiva.  
"So where to next?" Asked Amelia. Shiva sat up and looked at Cheryl and smiled. Getting the hint, Cheryl nodded and they both ran down the mall. Running past all the shops, with Chris and Amelia close behind. They reached the other end of the mall and went into "Body and Bath" shop and began checking out all the candles and lotion around the store.  
Seeing what it was, Chris made a face and slowly walked in. Shiva laughed at his expression and asked teasingly,  
"You not like this store, babe? It's just lotion and candles." He made a quick pleasing smile and replied,  
"I don't mind really. It's just i can't stand all this perfume in the air. I like the smells, it's just too many senses at once." He wrapped his arms around Shiva's waiste as she smelled the chocolate candle. She smiled sweetly up at him, with the candle close to her nose.  
Cheryl and Amelia were busy playing with the lotion, and picking out the best smelling one's. Finally choosing a cotton candy candle, Shiva and Chris went across the mall to Waldens to check out a book for Shiva's bedtime enjoyment. Shiva also loves to read Fantasy and Romance books late at night, or when she has nothing better to do. Chris stood next to her, pointing out good titles to certain books that might sound good. Cheryl and Amelia waved at them from outside the shop.  
"Amelia and I are heading over to K.B.'s, you coming?" Shouted Cheryl pointing in the direction. Nodding Shiva replied,  
"Yeah. Give me a minute or so, to find a book." Cheryl nodded and followed an excited Amelia to K.B.'s. After a minute of deciding, Shiva got a DragonLance novel and a new bookmark. As they headed to K.B.'s, Chris played with Shiva's hair and rubbed the back of her neck. Making her giggle loudly as they entered the quiet store.  
Cheryl and Amelia were in the back with all the stuffed animals, Amelia holding a green and blue frog. Cheryl was looking through the shelves,  
'probably looking for a bear.' Shiva thought to herself as Chris wrapped his arms around Shiva and laying his head on her shoulder.  
"What you looking for Cheryl?" Asked Chris as he watched her go to another self. Cheryl dropped to the floor and began searching the bottom,  
"Looking for one of the bears that are on sale." She replied pointing to a sale sign hanging from the middle shelf. Shiva began looking in the nearest shelf, trying to find a match to the description on the sign. After about five minutes searching, Cheryl gave up and desided that the bears were already taken.  
For another hour they were in the mall, going back and forth to all the stores. Cheryl and Shiva modeled clothes in Dillards and Kaufmans, and Amelia and Chris watched. Most the time, Chris adjusted in his seat when Shiva would come out with a tank top or a short skirt on, making Shiva giggle and teasingly wink at him. 


End file.
